Liar
by Vivid Tear
Summary: He promised that he wouldn't break my already breaking heart. But you know what? He lied.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So… my third story! Woot! …You guys realize that I've been writing these stories before I've been allowed to write, right?

This was inspired by Christina Grimmie's Liar Liar. (Not the lyrics, the name. XD)

Any who (I say that word a lot!) Find the secret!

Enjoy~

**Liar**

He lied to me.

He said he would keep me safe.

To always be there for me.

I know it wasn't on purpose, but he left me.

Just like Luke had.

I still remember all the times Luke had taken care of me.

_~Flashback~_

"_ACHOOO!" Seven year old ANNABETH Chase sneezed. It was the middle of winter, and it was snowing heavily. She had on a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She had lost her coat when a monster had torn it up a week ago._

"_Luke, she's sick. Probably HAS hypothermia or something!" Thalia draped her sweatshirt over the little girl's shoulders._

"_Hang on. I'll go to the store and steal some medicine." Luke pressed his hand against Annabeth's forehead._

"_Be careful. You almost got caught last time." Thalia warned._

"_Okay. Hang on, Annabeth. I promise I'll take care of you." With that, he ran off, leaving Thalia and Annabeth alone._

_~End~_

My heart was torn in half when Luke betrayed us. I didn't believe in love anymore.

Until Percy came.

We became best friends, doing everything together. Those memories…

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_It was Annabeth's first quest. They were trying to find the real thief who stole Zeus's lightning bolt. Ares had told them to retrieve his shield that was luckily (not) in a ride called the "Thrill Ride O' Love"._

"_Annabeth, come with me-"_

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_What's the problem now?"_

"_Me, go with you to the… the 'Thrill Ride O' Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"_

* * *

><p><em>After their second quest, Annabeth and Percy won a chariot race. The crowd was cheering wildly. Annabeth planted A kiss on Percy's cheek, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Just for that moment, everything had been perfect. They had saved camp. They had just won the race. Just for that moment, everything was fine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Percy and the others had just saved Annabeth from Atlas's burden. They were celebrating back at Mount Olympus (aka the top of the Empire State Building).<em>

"_So," Annabeth said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"_

_The music was playing, and everyone was dancing. Everyone was happy._

" _I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And… I think I owe you a dance."_

"_Alright, Seaweed Brain."_

_It might have been different to what Percy heard, but the song she heard was one of those songs at the end of the movie when the heroine is looking at the stars with her one true love._

* * *

><p><em>During the quest to search the labyrinth, They had ended up searching Mount St. Helens for Hephaestus. They found telekhines.<em>

"_Put your cap on, Percy shouted. "Get out!"_

"_What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider- maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

"_But you'll be killed!"_

"_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_Annabeth did something that surprised them both. She kissed him._

"_Be safe, Seaweed Brain." With that, she disappeared._

* * *

><p><em>The last memory was the most special. They had just sent Kronos back to Tarturus. After they had split a cupcake (that looked like a blue brick), they finally kissed. The campers dumped them into the lake where they had their legendary kiss.<em>

_Their underwater kiss._

_~End~_

* * *

><p>I remember those memories.<p>

Does he?

He promised that he would treasure them forever.

He promised that he wouldn't break my already BROKEN HEART.

But you know what?

He lied.

* * *

><p>AN

Wow! You know how tiring it is to flip through all the books just to find those precious memories? Anyways, did you find the secret? Hope you did.

I wrote all of my stories in under 15 minutes, so I'm sorry if you hate them. Forgive me! -

Bye-bye~ 3


	2. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
